Freshly baked Arrancar
by Baumkuchlein
Summary: Grimmjow wakes up to find out that he isn't a feline hollow any longer and that things got worse for the rebel in him. If it will be continued, romance will ensue, eventually with Ulquiorra, but I can't make a promise. Summary fails hard, author is lazy.


**Warning**: Swearing, lots of it (Grimmjow alert!), implied Yaoi?

Grimmjow/Yylfordt (ever so slightly -.-)

Grimmjow's POV

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach; all its characters belong to Tite Kubo. (If I owned this series there would be less talking and even more homoerotic action and breasts would look only slightly less huge, although I've seen worse...)

**Freshly baked Arrancar**

_(This is an old attempt at a Bleach fanfiction, I´ll probably never continue this although it should have developed into a Grimmjow x Ulquiorra one. _

_There is something about muscular man being paired with shorter, skinner men, who have order vs chaos disputes… Well, because I´m currently into Germany x Prussia, it's even less likely that I'll continue this one… and considering how things turned out for Grimmjow and the other arrancar in cannon._

_Actually I'm only uploading this to pass time until I'm ready to publish chapter 3 of "Geschwisterliche Zärtlichkeiten", 'cause I got slightly lazy, but I'm still obsessed with weekly updates. I only slightly revised this, so it' still not really clean and the style is meh :P, I realized I even used Japanese suffixes, although I seem to avoid them nowadays. Hell, I even mentioned concepts of Christian religion in a Bleach fanfiction… I think that isn't really authentic, and I used them in inappropriate ways too, but forgive me… _

_It's all right to leave critical reviews; maybe it'll help me get my act together…_

_Also: ironically, Grimmjow acts homophobic to provoke and Gin came out as a complete maniac, because back then I thought: Eyes always closed equals batshit insane.)_

Being an arrancar sucks. You can trust me on this one... it sucks so bad for several reasons:

Firstly, because it is more boring than you would imagine, boredom for eternity.

I mean, as I began my afterlife it was definitely much more exciting... it was just one big fight to survive; eating and being eaten, travelling that endless desert, chasing prey around the dunes and tasting their fear and despair with the wind that almost cuts into your cheeks as you run fast but not fast enough to end the fun too soon... I don't want to boast here but NO ONE was faster and stronger than I was at that time and I took great pride in that, but it gave me such a thrill to make them believe that they could escape or possibly beat me by any chance, it just made them so much tastier when I finally devoured them.

Yeah, of course I was nothing more than an animal back then but that didn't matter. I took what I needed and what I wanted, I was feared and something close to „respected"... but hollows don´t really know respect or honour or anything close to it. What I just want to make clear is that everything was fine with me until I woke up one day in total darkness and realised I had a human body again.

I promptly started to miss my claws and tail... oh god especially the tail. However, I thought I just had found a way to avoid the rules of _Karma _or something (in other words I thought I had experienced rebirth), so I raised my fist into the blackness above me in triumph and yelled:

„See that you holy motherfucker! Someone gave me a new chance and I didn't even have to pay for my sins or suck Satan's goddamnd c..."

Someone coughed... the genius that I am I figured out that I wasn't alone and that I was in a dark hall or at least not outside in the desert anymore.

Someone giggled, it was a rather high-pitched giggle, but I was pretty much sure that the source of the disturbing sound was a man standing about a few 10 metres away from me. In the darkness I could make out three figures... what was a bit alarming about the situation was that the tall figure that hadn't made me acknowledge his/her presence via sigh or giggle stood only a good three steps away from me.

Suddenly I heard a small clicking noise and the room went from peaceful darkness to cruel brightness, it made me gasp painfully and I closed my eyes.

A few seconds after the shock I managed to reopen them, although I had to half-cover them with my hands to see anything but blinding light.

Aware of not being alone in here I straightened up a bit and stared at the guy in front of me, whose face I still couldn't see because of the brightness, so I made a request:

„Turn the fucking light down will ya, you fucker?"

I heard a gasp from one of the men behind the one in front of me. „How rude!", the one on the right side of what seemed to be a door murmured.

„He's gonna be fun... although he seems to be a bit of a whiner... but I like his hair... light blue", the other man whispered.

„When you lie on the floor in your own fucking blood begging me for your life we'll see who's a whiner", I growled at the man with the annoying giggle who made a sound of mock-impression.

„Please, new brother of ours", the phantom in front of me babbled in a heavy, smooth voice, „I want no one to get harmed, so I will first of all grand you your wish."

With this the awful brightness lessened, although I couldn't figure out how he had done that.

For the first time I could take a close look at my new companions...

The one in front of me had slightly curly brown hair he had combed back accurately except for one small lock, which hang down right between his dumb eyes, which seemed to fall shut any moment as he looked at something behind me and strangely right into my own eyes at the same time. His mouth hang open in an attempt at a grateful smile which made him look high all the more, he was without a doubt naturally-stoned and an arrogant, mean fuck. The giggling one behind him immediately earned the name _fox-face _due to his wide smile and his closed eyelids that were curved like little half-moons. The guy on the right... well he had long black dreadlocks, dark skin, wore some type of glasses and stared passively down on the floor... Looked like trouble and a party pooper.

Weird... all of them wore long white coats and while I wondered about that I slowly realized that I on the other hand wasn't wearing anything!

The guy with the slicked-back hair interrupted my thoughts: "Now behave yourself new brother... because I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you were to hurt my loyal Gin... besides please reveal your name."

He smiled at me in a way that made me snort... I wouldn't answer his question until I've had my fun and until I had asked some questions myself.

„I assume that „your loyal Gin" is your... how should I put this... your homosexual life-partner... But who the fuck are you anyways and why the fuck am I naked and the three of you aren't?"

„This is gonna be soooooo fun", fox-face/Gin snickered and looked me up and down.

„How dare you..." the dark-skinned downer warned.

„Please keep your calm Tousen. Well of course it would be polite to introduce us before asking your name. So this is Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. I am Aizen Souske, please call me Aizen-sama from now on and tell us your name as well."

„Alright Aizen-fucker... are you out of your fucking mind? Do you know who you're talking to? FREAKING GRIMMJOW JAGGER-.„.

It was just a flash of black hair and white fabric and then Tousen that cunt was by my side and I felt cold metal against my throat.

„Do you know who you're talking to you scum... he is our mighty leader Aizen-sama and you will adress him as such!"

„You mean the whole thing... „Our mighty leader" and shit?," I asked a little shakingly.

„He's got guts... but I guess Tousen is going to rip them out of his Torso...", fox-face commented almost sounding hopefully.

„No I don´t want it to happen that way, it's his birthday and he doesn't know better so no punishment, no bloodshed", that brunette cunt intervened.

„N-No bloodshed?", fox-face whimpered his smile dropping for a moment.

„I'll handle him", Aizen-fucking-sama said.

„No on is going to freakin' handle me!" was my natural reply.

„Let me at least cut an arm", the Tousen pleaded.

„Y-Yes let the bl-blood spill... so wonderfully red... n-no let me do it... I want the red essence of his life smeared all over m-my face and his body... I want to rip him open and caress his lovely heart as it slowly fails to beat in his chest... I-I want to lick that wonderful red off of every part of his body want to drink it out of him, I-I want to see his eyes roll back into his head as he gives me his last breath...I", for a moment fox-face eyes opened and I caught a glimpse of crimson. He was now breathing heavily, panting as if... turned on?

„What kind of kinky bastard is that kid, eh... reminds me of the last time I devoured a hollow, only that I didn't do that gay stuff with the licking and caressing", I stuck out my tongue.

„Calm yourself Gin!" Aizen said sharply.

The cunt that held his sword pressed against my throat had lost his focus over Gin's monologue for a moment.

„You should calm yourself as well, bastard", I grinned as I punched him into his dumb face and send him flying into the next wall. That should have taught him... in fact that should have killed him or that should have killed any normal human. However, the bastard picked himself up and was ready for payback...

„Stop it now! That´s an order, Tousen", Aizen-fag interfered.

„Yeah, whatever he says... Wait you're not human... you should have had your neck broken!"

„Neither are you brother", Aizen smiled amused.

I felt the piece of jaw- bone with sharp teeth on my left cheek. „That means neither am I" –Oh I can be clever if I want to.

Fox-face smiled again, Tousen had fumes coming out of his ears and Aizen looked overjoyed and retarded.

„Wait this is still the afterlife... the hollow world." I was puzzled.

„This is indeed Hueco Mundo" Aizen nodded.

„So I´m still an adjucha..."

„Kind of..."

„But none of you is a hollow... no, no don´t tell me I can do this!"

„He's not too bright is, eh, nothing like that Schiffer-guy", Gin grinned. „He's a simple creature no doubt", that was Tousen that cunt.

„So swords, weird robes, enormous speed... that means you're... *cough* freaking faggots *cough*..." My eyes widened for a tiny second.

„OH holy shit! You're freaking Shinigami... you... slay hollows..."

Fox-face nodded happily.

„Yes", Aizen said dryly, „We used to..."

„You won't get me alive, I mean I will at least take you bastards with me if I have to die here, but I won't! I freakin' won't..."

I had no weapon and no claws, I was a semi-human meat sack and couldn't really handle this body, it was three on one and they had knifes. NO FAIR!

Aizen, the faggy leader of the hollow-killing-fag-commando coughed and cocked an eyebrow: "I see brother you have spirit... but as I wanted to say we USED to slay hollows and this is why I want to offer you an alliance."

„Uähhhh?" was everything I managed to say.

„That means he is not going to kill you, stupid", fox-face-cunt#1 said cheerfully (- whoa does he have a split personality or something?).

„Tell me about it", I demanded trying to maintain my self-esteem.

„Later, I have to take care of some _business_ now and to think about how valuable you can become to me." Aizen turned to face the door laying an arm around the silver-haired man as he walked away... the smaller man dug his nails into the brunette's coat and smiled even creepier as he said: "Geez, he's not too bright, but I guess he's got some potential, ne Tousen? How did it feel as he sent you flying?" The dark Shinigami breathed sharply at the comment, "There's nothing more to him than brute strength, I wouldn't rank him higher than 7... but of course that's you're decision Aizen-sama", he bowed slightly, „It's just... I don´t think we can trust him", he hissed following close behind the pair looking even more like the damn moody fucker he was.

Their leader turned slightly to face me again: „I want you to meet your new family soon, but you will have to get dressed before that..."

„Maybe they would be happy to see him like this, he's a quite impressive creation", Gin smiled and looked me up and down as I tried to... well, cover my manhood.

Aizen smiled weirdly at the comment, "No it can't be helped. Arrancar 15 will help you change and lead you to your quarters."

„What you're babbling about, "arrancar 15"...?"

„Arrancar 15, Yylfordt Granz, at your service", a young blond-haired man with a strange white horn on his head said calmly and bowed slightly. Where did he suddenly come from?

I eyed his slender figure, his smooth hair and his quite feminine face... what? After all this gay behaviour with the giggling and digging nails into the back of another man… well it all too quickly got to me and it's okay to look, isn't it?

„From now on our „pale-horned prince" is going to take real good care of you..." Gin grinned as he, Aizen and Tousen simply vanished with a flash of white leaving the blond haired man with an angry flush on his face and the blue haired one (me!) with a puzzled expression.

„So why do they call you that anyways?", I asked the blonde to start a conversation.

„Cause they are dicks, bro and want to annoy me... or maybe just because of my Zanpakto's name..."

„You´re what?"

„A Zanpakto... a sword you know? By the way, you should pick up yours", he pointed tp the floor, „and then follow me."

On the floor I found a sword with a blue hilt, I picked it up and followed behind Yylfordt through the door into an endless corridor…

„I tell you bro, you should watch your language especially around Tousen... it's not like I try to tell you how you do thinks down here, but you know Aizen-sama only protects the new ones and..."

„Yeah right I´m going to watch my language until I´m able to beat Tousen's sorry ass!", I interrupted and put on a winning smile.

„That´s the only reason why I stay here, bro. I see we're going to get along very well", he smiled over his shoulder, „By the way, what's your name bro?"

„It´s Grimmjow Jaggerjaques."

Yylfordt gasped at the sound of this name. Suddenly he was out there again in the white desert looking down at a feline-like creature, which looked up with frightening, ocean-blue eyes...

He shook of the memory.

„H-here it is Grimmjow-sama, your room... something to wear for you lies on your bed", Forte murmured as he pointed at the door next to him.

„Why so formal all of a sudden?" I cocked an eyebrow.

„You must be tired now... just go ahead, if you need anything, call me I'll wait here in front of the door for this night." He bowed again.

I opened the door and before I slid into the room I turned at him once again: „Maybe it's because of your looks..." I smirked.

„What?" The horned man gave me a puzzled look.

„That´s why they call you the prince, because you look like one", with this I left him behind and back then I didn't really notice the deep flush that crawled over Forte's face.

I simply slammed the door behind me and a few moments later I slammed my head into the pillows.

This night I dreamed for the first time in my whole afterlife and it was a mess:

Gin is after me with a butcher knife, asking me to play with him... I cut Tousen's arm with it, he screams... Aizen offers me tea... strange figures with no faces and horns and masks are eyeing me, whispering „he's nothing like Schiffer... he's foolish and dumb, a brute, an animal that must be tamed"... I see Forte smiling at me telling me to stop acting like a fag…

The next day he would wake me up to meet my new „family", Aizen's little „army". Aizen would tell me about his great plan to accomplish world domination, unite heaven and hell or to achieve at least the right to marry another man officially, something of that sort. He would tell me what my job in the plot was and what „rank" I would get.

He would probably even tell me whom I could kill and devour and when it was sleepy-time for me.

To sum it up my afterlife only sucked since Aizen and his bunch came stomping into it, ruining everything on their way, but I hoped that at least one companion could make it suck a little bit less...

_(So that's it, maybe I could be convinced to continue this if you got some suggestions for me and if you'd allow me to nearly completely ignore cannon developments… This ending is just… I´m dissatisfied like this, it wants to be continued, but the style is just crappy-.-, I guess it's not too different from my current style :D )_


End file.
